DANCE OF THE DARKNESS
by OokamiLover19
Summary: A child is found out side Rome, Italy and the Vatican learn that she isn't all as she seems even though she is the younger sister of one of the Vatican's human agents. What does Rozenkreuz Orden want from her when they come after her again after letting her go after seven years of imprisonment? Possible Pairings. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing from Trinity Blood.

* * *

"Let me go!" The girl cried. "It's too hot and these chains are hurting me, let me out!"

The small girl struggled against the hot chains, making her scarred and burned wrists bleed even more. Everywhere the girl looked, it was molten red from the volcanic cavern she was in. It was over a hundred degrees and all the walkways that traveled through the cavern and over volcano rivers was metal grating.

Her pale skin was practically invisible since she was covered in the volcanic dust and her skin looked black as her golden blond hair hung limp around her waist. Her pale blue-grey eyes were slightly red from the heat irritation and crying so much. She wore a floor length dirtied white long sleeved dress that was light weight and her feet were blistered and bare. Her left leg was lame and completely useless even though it didn't look like it. The nerves were dead and no one could explain why, not in the 13 years she grew with it being this way.

"I see the medicine has worn off," a man appeared on the grated walkway in a black suit. "You going to give us the answers we need?"

"I will not tell you anything," the girl cried.

"It would be easier if you cooperated with us Kaiya and told us where your brother was. Instead of hurting you, we could let you go. How much longer do you think you'll survive with that lame leg of yours?"

"I don't care, I won't tell you. I promised him I never would say a word, even if he was dead," Kaiya growled as her leg gave out and she slid to the ground, her hands chained abover her to the railing of the walkway as she sat on a small patch of dirt.

"It's pointless sir," a man came out in a white lab coat with the name Stilinski on the left chest pocket. "We have had her here for seven years and she hasn't breathed a word about the warrior's location. We have even tried using the machines and haven't gotten anything. Either she is really loyal or she doesn't know and is pretending that she does. I think it would be the later because no child would be able to hold out this long on just one piece of information."

"So what do you plan to do with her if she is completely useless?" The suited man spoke coldly.

"Let her go and wipe her memory of this place. She is only a child, we won't kill her. Our prototype agent is fully operational so Lohengrin has ordered Agent DI to take her away from here and wipe her memories," the scientist spoke as a robot walked towards them, it's metal the color of molten lava. "Agent DI, unchain the girl and take her to the entrance gate of Rome and have her memories wiped."

"Command confirmed, take child and wipe memories before leaving her in reach of the Vatican," the robot spoke, its voice box programed to be male. The robot walked over to the surprised girl and unchained her, then he picked her up gently in his arms. "Child should sleep while traveling."

"Don't dawdle Agent DI, return to headquarters immediately after your mission is complete."

"Yes sir," the robot spoke before walking towards the entrance, carrying Kaiya who didn't even try to fight to escape.

* * *

"Father Nightroad!" The familiar red haired agent of the Vatican called to him as he sat at a café drinking his tea.

"Esther, how are you?" Abel smiled as she reached him. He pushed his glasses back into place and looked at her as she stood there slightly out of breath.

"Lady Caterina needs you to head to the south gate of the city immediately," Esther Blanchett spoke breathless. "The sword dancer, Hugue Watteau, is already on his way. Kate informed us that she is getting readings on her monitors at that gate that are unknown. No one on the _Iron Maiden _understands what it is."

"I see," Abel spoke quietly and got to his feet. "Thank you Esther, you may return to the Vatican."

"I'll see you later," Esther smiled before walking away.

"Another peaceful afternoon spoiled," Abel sighed as he put a few coins on the table and got to his feet. He shifted his cloak and headed south towards the gates. "Wonder what it is that set off the _Iron Maiden's_ radar..."

"Father Nightroad..." The familiar blond swordsman appeared when Abel was near the gate, his sword in his left hand.

"Hello Hugue," Abel smiled. "How are you doing this fine day?"

"Are you sure you should be focused on the day when there could be a possible breach?" Hugue rose a brow as they hurried their pace. "After all, none recognized what the radar detected..."

"_Iron Maiden_ calling Father Nightroad, do you copy?" Kate spoke over the intercom in Abel's ear.

"Hello Kate, I copy," Abel spoke hurriedly. "What is it?"

"The foreign reading is leaving the area..."

"And?" Abel frowned and stopped walking. Hugue stopped too and looked confused.

"Where the foreign thing stopped, there is readings of a human child. It is very weak."

"We are on our way," Abel spoke before running towards the entrance again with a confused swordsman behind him.

"What is it?" Hugue demanded.

"Whatever the thing that set off the radars is leaving but in its place is weak readings of a human child," Abel explained quickly.

"I see," Hugue spoke before falling silent as they ran. They reached the gate and saw several people gathered at the entrance, staring outside the gate talking quietly. "These humans are easily made curious. It's rather irritating at times."

Abel and Hugue pushed past them and saw the form of a child in a white cloth collapsed outside the gate. The child's face was hidden by a mane of golden hair and her dress was covered in soot and dirt. They ran forward and Abel pulled her shoulders into his lap as he knelt down next to her and pulled her hair out of her face. The only sounds heard besides the small conversation of the people behind them was the sounds of the girl's heavy breathing and a gasp from Hugue.

"Hugue, are you alright?" Abel looked up at his partner and saw confusion and astonishment on his face. "Hugue...?"

"She reminds me of someone I lost long ago," Hugue spoke quietly, sadness in his voice as he looked at the girl. "We need to get her back to the Vatican, she needs attention. Her feet and legs are severely burned as well as her wrists."

"Yeah," Abel spoke, surprised he didn't notice her injuries and pulls her into his arms as he got to his feet. "Let's go."

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing from Trinity Blood.

* * *

The sound of a heart monitor broke the silence in the room. The girl that Abel and Hugue had found was still unconscious after three days in the Vatican Clinic under the watchful eye of Profressor William Wordworth. Besides the wounds and scars on her feet and wrists, they found many small circular scars in the bend of both arms and wasn't sure what to make of them even though they knew the small scars were from needles or IVs.

"Professor, any change?" Caterina entered the room where the girl laid as William changed her IV bag.

"Not too much," William sighed. "She is starting to get her color back and her heart rates as well as her breathing are not so erratic, but not at normal levels."

"Did you figure out who she is?"

"No, not a thing. We ran her blood, prints, everything we could think of and nothing comes up every time. It's like she doesn't exist in documentation. Why would she just suddenly be left near Rome and what set off Kate's radars?"

"There are just too many questions concerning the child," Vaclav Havel spoke as he entered the room. "Abel mentioned something not too long ago, that Hugue reacted strangely when he saw her face. Said that she reminded him of someone he lost a long time ago. What if he really does know her?"

"Where is he now?"

"Disappeared again," Vaclav sighed. "Towards Russia I think."

"Great," Caterina growled. "Make sure to notify me as soon as there are any changes."

"Of course Cardinal Caterina," William bowed his head before the red clad blonde stormed out of the room. "Cardinal Fancesco being stubborn again?"

"Isn't it always like that between the two?" Vaclav asked with a small smile before leaving.

William sighed as he stared down at the unconscious girl. She had been cleaned up; her her fair skin was mostly unblemished until you got to her elbows and knees where it was scarred down to her wrists and ankles. Her hair was a color that even Caterina envied, the color of a true gold. All in all, the girl looked to be about twelve or thirteen a sure how far off he was.

William sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the desk in the corner of the large room and sat down. He was drained from monitoring the child the last 72 hours and was past exhaustion. As soon as he sat, he felt his eyelids start to droop...

A quiet whimper jerked William back to consciousness and he looked over at the single occupied bed out of the ten there. He saw movement and got to his feet and hurried over just as the girl opened her eyes that were a pale blue-grey. Her head moved from side to side before she bolted into a sitting position as the heart monitor sped up.

"It's alright," William spoke quickly and she screamed. William held up his hands as he started to walk closer. "Your safe here..."

The girl ignored him as she jerked off the wires and IV and slid off the bed, only to collapse to the ground. Shocked, William watched as the girl struggled to her feet, putting no weight on her left leg as she hoped to the wall and used it to steady herself. William came to his senses when she got close to the door and moved so he was in her way so she couldn't open it.

"You cannot leave child," William spoke soothingly. "Your body is still recovering from whatever happened to you. Please let me help you back to the bed..."

"No!" The girl screamed as she collapsed to the ground and held her head. Her left leg was crumpled up in an awkward position. "I won't be a prisoner! Not again!"

"Your not a prisoner child," William spoke calmly as he knelt in front of her and she looked at him surprised. "We found you outside the city unconscious and brought you here to help heal you. Let me help you please. You can't even walk right now..."

"I've been able to walk perfectly fine the past thirteen years of my life mister, there is nothing wrong with me..."

"You can't even walk on your left leg though..."

"I've never been able to!" The girl snapped as she glared at William.

"What...?" William blinked in surprise as he stood and watched her hop to her injured feet as if it was nothing. "You..."

"Go ahead and say it," she hissed as she hopped to the bed. "I'm deformed."

"No your not," William spoke with a frown as she sat on the edge and used her hands to pull her left leg up onto the mattress.

"Yeah, I am. I got a leg that hasn't worked since I was two, no matter how many tests have been run or how many doctors said that they could fix it. It just continues to grow like any other leg but I cannot use it," she sighed as she stared at her leg.

"We haven't been formally introduce yet since you woke up panicked. I am Professor William Walter Wordsworth or just Professor and you are...?"

"...Kaiya," she spoke after several seconds. "That's all I really know besides how old I am. I am 15 and other than that I know I got a brother somewhere but I don't know his name or what he looks like."

"Where did you get all those injuries?" William asked as he pulled a wheeled stool over so he could by the bed.

"I've been a captive since I was seven," Kaiya whispered as her left hand rested on top of her bandages right wrist. "These people wanted my brother and thought I knew who and where he was. For years they hurt me, did tests, and chained me up so I couldn't escape. Before I was let go, I remember the scientist saying to have my memories wiped but the robot never did it. I just blacked out while being brought out of my prison then I woke up here... Where is here?"

"You are inside the Vatican within Rome," William spoke and her eyes widened in surprise. "Cardinal Caterina will want to know you have woken up. You've been here for three days now unconscious."

"Is there cloths I could change into? This hospital gown is uncomfortable," Kaiya asked, changing the subject. "Seriously, who would want to have half of their body just out in the open?"

"Yes," William spoke collectedly as he pointed to the pile of clothes at the bottom of the bed. "It's all we have, the Vatican AX uniform for the sisters."

"Seriously, an habit?" Kaiya grimaced as she lifted the dress off the bed. "You know how hard it is for me to walk in a dress?"

"We didn't know Kaiya and on such short notice, it's all we got that could fit a young woman of your size."

"It will do for now," she sighed. "Turn around and make sure you don't look."

William frowned but spun around quickly when she started to untie the hospital gown. He stared at the door calmly as he heard movement from her behind him. He didn't move a muscle until he heard her feet hit the floor and he flinched in surprise.

"Okay..." William turned and blinked. The habit that was supposed to go to mid calf, completely covered her feet and dragged a couple inches on the floor. "This sucks."

"You okay to walk?" William asked skeptically.

"I think so," she frowned and lifted part of the dress a few inches with one hand and he saw her left leg drag as she hopped forward. She stumbled and stopped for a minute before looking at him. "Help...?"

"Sure," the professor spoke calmly as he came to her side and wrapped an arm around her back, right under her arm and helped her hop forward. "Does that help?"

"Yeah, I cannot focus on walking while holding up the dress. Thanks."

"No problem, are you ready to meet Cardinal Caterina?"

"Sure," Kaiya shrugged slightly and he helped her out of the room and they headed down the hall towards Caterina's office.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing from Trinity Blood.

* * *

"Your eminence, what is your opinion on that child?" Vaclav spoke finally as he stood in front of her desk as she looked over some papers.

"I don't know. We have no hint as to who she is, where she's from or why she is here. At this moment she is an possible enemy until we know more," Caterina spoke harshly as she looked up at Vaclav. "What is even more confusing is the fact that Father Watteau reacted to seeing her face then disappears..."

There was a quiet knock on the door interrupting Caterina.

"Come in," Vaclav called as he moved around the desk to stand behind Caterina.

The door opened and William walked in, an arm around the young girl's shoulder and under her arm, holding her up. She seemed to be limping as she walked but the habit she wore hid her feet and dragged as she moved. Once they were in front of the desk, William let go and stepped back a foot or so.

"Your eminence," the girl bowed slightly. "I am told that you were the one who sent men out and found me outside the city then brought me back here. My name is Kaiya."

"Well Kaiya, why are you in Rome?"

"I'm no enemy ma'am," Kaiya spoke calmly as she looked at her. "For the past eight years now, I have been a prisoner. I only ever saw two men, a scientist and a man dressed in a black suit and they were not kind men. Is it possible if I could sit?"

Kaiya stumbled back and William caught her and held her up. Vaclav hurried forward and grabbed a chair and set it near the desk before helping William as he helped her walk to the chair and sit down. Caterina watched silently as the young girl's head fell forward as she gripped her left leg and gasped.

"Kaiya?" William knelt next to her, one hand on her shoulder and the other on her knee.

"It will pass in a moment," she whimpered, her voice filled with pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Caterina demanded as she stood and walked around her desk to stand in front of Kaiya.

"She has a lame leg," William replied. "She cannot walk on it or use it in any way. It grows normal so I'm assuming she can still feel pain..."

"You assume correct," Kaiya sighed as she lifted her head and took a breath. "The muscles spasm quite often, unsure how they need to be used so it just causes pain. I sometimes wonder if taking the leg would be better."

"What did the two men want who kept you captive?" Caterina spoke impatient.

"They kept saying that I had a brother and that they needed to find him. I don't ever remember if I have family or not. They kept injecting serums and different medicines, trying to make me tell them something they thought I knew..." The girl's pale eyes seemed to go distant. "I don't remember much from when I was captured except that it was always hot and everything was red. I don't know how they accomplished it but they had me chained up inside a volcano, above a river of lava. All the pathways were metal and the chains burned all the time..."

"How'd you escape?" Vaclav asked after she trained off.

"I didn't," she frowned as she focused on him. "The scientist finally were told to let me go. They had one of their prototype agents unchain me and bring me here. He was supposed to erase my memories but he didn't."

"Any names mentioned?"

"...Lohengrin," she said after a minute or to. "Whoever that is had ordered them to let me go."

"Lohengrin...? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Caterina frowned as she stared out the window. "So tell me Kaiya, what do you think you are going to do now since you are no longer a prisoner?"

"You believe me?" Kaiya frowned as she sat there.

"Lohengrin is a name I remember even if I cannot remember from where," Caterina spoke as she looked back at the young girl. "Besides, the wounds on your wrists are proof that you've been chained up for some time and got burned. Your feet are covered in burns as well and when you were found, you were covered in soot and dirt. How could any one make up a story like that just for spite? So let me ask you again, what do you think you are going to do again?"

"I... I don't know ma'am. What am I supposed to do?"

"Any thought of becoming an AX member and work for me?"

"What does that entail?" Kaiya's eyes narrowed.

"Do you know about Methuselah?"

"Unfortunately too well."

"I see, well the AX does many things from small jobs for the church to missions to Albion to help try and get Methuselah and Terran to coexist."

"Would I ever get to kill any of those monsters...?"

"They are not monsters," Caterina interrupted irritated.

"Maybe not the ones you know, but they are my nightmares and don't deserve to live," Kaiya snapped as she got to her feet. "There are worse things than just monsters acting like they are like us. They don't hesitate to hurt, to kill Terrans just out of spite. I hate them all, every last one, no matter how innocent they pretend to be!"

"Kaiya..." William frowned as the golden haired girl, hopped slightly as she left the room.

"Let her be for now," Caterina sighed.

"Your eminence?"

"She acts as one who has had loved ones taken from her by their kind or got herself hurt. Sister Kate, do you copy?"

"I am here," Kate's voice reached the three in the office before she appeared before Caterina.

"What is the status on Father Nightroad's location?"

"He has just arrived at the Vatican gates, do I need to contact him?" the captain of the _Iron Maiden_ asked.

"Tell him that the girl he found has awoken and wandering the Vatican. I want him to watch over her."

"Very well, I will notify him right away," Kate smiled before disappearing.

"Professor, is there anything you could do for her to help her be able to walk again?" Vaclav asked quietly as Caterina sat back down.

"I don't know, Vaclav," William sighed. "She said that she lost the use of it when she was two and no matter what doctors said, none could help her."

"What if we could contact Professor Gepetto Garibaldi?"

"No one has been able to find Gepetto since Father Iqus was first sent to us," Caterina sighed. "Why did you ask that Vaclav?"

"If you're wanting her to become an AX agent, we got to help her some how otherwise she'll just be a burden," Vaclav replied. "If we could contact him, then maybe he could help her. We don't know who else could really help her to be able to walk normally again."

"Maybe we could send out Father Iqus to find the Professor," William suggested as he walked towards the door. "Anyway, I need to get back to my office. I'm behind on my work again."

"He does have a point, your Eminence," Vaclav spoke after William left. "Father Iqus's search mode has always succeeded. His programing has finally been perfected."

"Very well, send him out," Caterina sighed and closed her eyes. Vaclav bowed then left the room to find Tres.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing from Trinity Blood.

* * *

"Father Nightroad, the girl has awoken," Sister Kate appeared before Abel as he entered the Vatican Courtyard. "Her eminence has asked that you find her and watch over her."

"She's lost?" Abel frowned in confusion.

"She left Her eminence's office and no one went after her because you had arrived. My radar's say that she is in the southern gardens but she could start moving again soon so you better hurry. If you loose track of her, Lady Caterina won't be happy."

"Very well," Abel sighed and headed down the path that lead towards the south gardens.

The day was a little on the warm side and Abel was uncomfortable in his cloak and uniform. He felt some sweat roll down the back of his neck and sighed as he pulled off his cloak and draped it over one arm as he continued walking. If he was stuck babysitting a child, it was going to be a long day. He reached the gardens and looked around before frowning in not seeing anyone there. Abel sighed and walked towards the pond and sat down, exhausted.

"Who are you?"

Abel jumped and looked around but didn't see anyone.

"I'm in the Sakura tree to your right." Abel looked and saw the edge of a white habit against the trunk. He got to his feet and walked over, only to see the girl he had been sent to babysit. "Who are you?"

"I am Father Abel Nightroad, it's nice to see you awake," Abel smiled. "What is your name?"

"Kaiya..." she trailed off as she grabbed a branch and lifted herself off the branch she was sitting on and lowered herself to the ground and hung about a foot off the ground before she let go and stumbled against the tree. "That was stupid..."

"Are you alright? You are looking better then when we found you," Abel noted as he held out a hand to help her.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she smiled and took his hand. Almost instantly, she collapsed and Abel rushed to catch her. "I... I'm sorry, I'm not usually this unstable."

"Don't worry about it," Abel smiled as he pulled her into his arms and carried her over to a bench near the pond in the shade.

"I hate being helpless, even with my leg on a normal day," she sighed as she pulled her hair over her shoulder and ran her hands through it. "So you are one of the men who found me?"

"Yes Father Watteau and myself, what did you mean about your leg?"

"I cannot use my left leg in anyway, even though it looks normal. I lost the ability when thirteen years ago when I was around two," she smiled, her eyes closed mostly.

"How could you smile when you have so much pain?" Able asked quietly as he sat next to her.

"My whole life has been nothing about pain, mourning the loss of movement in a limb never was at the top of my list." Abel watched as she rubbed one of her bandaged wrists.

"You were a prisoner for several years, weren't you?"

"Does it matter? I'm free now and no one is trying to hurt me now. You were sent to watch me, weren't you?"

"Her eminence wanted to make sure you don't get lost or in case you needed something."

"So you're at my call like a servant?"

"How about like a friend?" Abel asked as he stood and held out his hand.

"I've never had a friend before..." Kaiya stared at his hand like it was a snake poised to attack.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kaiya. It's just really hot and I would like to go find something to eat. I was wondering if you would like to join me."

"S-sure," stuttered before taking his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

Abel watched as she gripped his hand tightly before she took a step forward. It was slow progress but with Abel next to her, she didn't fall. She had lifted the dress to above her ankles as she moved and he noticed at how her left foot dragged as she half-hopped, half-limped along. Abel frowned and felt his chest become heavy as he watched her.

"Stop feeling guilty," Kaiya spoke suddenly as if she had read his thoughts.

"W-what?" Abel stammered confused.

"Your pulse," she tuned his wrist and he noticed she had two fingers against his pulse. "I felt it speed up each time you looked toward me. I've lived like this for a long time, it no longer bothers me."

"Is there any way I could help?" Abel asked as they continued across the gardens to the building.

"You are doing more than anyone else I've met except that professor guy. He practically dragged me to the Cardinal's office," she huffed before giggling. "Sorry, guess I'm not used to people caring."

"The AX members of the Vatican take care of each other," Abel smiled before stopping and grabbing her arm an easily swinging the light girl onto his back. "We are a family here, no matter how messed up we are."

"Really...?" Kaiya asked surprised, not even complaining that she was now on his back. "A family..."

"You could be apart of it too, if you wanted," Abel continued as he carried her into the building, ignoring the stared of guards and other Vatican members. "Most of the AX goes in teams of at least two now since the Vatican has been targeted more. You'd be out with someone who could help you move fast as well as making sure you both are safe. Know how to use any weapons?"

"I don't know," Kaiya frowned and propped an arm on his shoulder and out her head in her hand. "So grandpa, where we going?"

"Gra-grandpa?!" Abel skidded to a stop and turned to glare at the girl on his back who stared back blankly. "I am no..."

"You have a head full of grey hair..."

"Father Nightroad is only about twenty-two," someone behind them giggled and Abel turned and saw Caterina walking towards them with Vaclav at her side. "You two seem to be getting along really well."

"Grandpa here takes things too personally," Kaiya giggled from his back.

"Abel, I'm going to assign you as Kaiya's partner for now. You seem to be doing a good job helping her around," Caterina smiled.

"But Caterina...!"

"Oh Abel, she can take care of herself. Kaiya, after lunch Vaclav will be taking you over to the training rooms to figure out what you are best at in weapons. We don't let an agent go around unarmed."

"Alright, now lets go grandpa! I'm hungry," Kaiya tugged on Abel's hair and everyone laughed except Abel who winced in pain but bowed his head to Caterina before turning around and headed towards the kitchens while Caterina and Vaclav walked off. "That seemed weird."

"What do you mean?"

"She kept looking at me as if she has some kind if plan up her sleeve," Abel heard annoyance in her voice. "Anyway, is there any food around here that isn't hard bread?"

"Abel, since when have you become a donkey?" Leon came into view with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Since when do you drink so much?" Abel countered.

"Vodka?" Abel felt Kaiya shift on his back before she jumped off his back and he watched as she lunged off his shoulder and tackled Leon to the ground.

"Who the fuck is this jumping monkey?" Leon cried out as he struggled to keep the bottle out of Kaiya's reach but failed when she punched him in the throat and grabbed the bottle and drank a giant gulp while still sitting on Leon. "Hey, that's mine..."

"That's too fucking bad," Kaiya growled as she held the bottle in her right hand and placed her left on his shoulder before pushing off and hopped to her good foot and hopped back.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?" Abel asked amused that she could take Leon down so easily.

"Honestly grandpa," Kaiya giggled. "I've been chained inside a volcanic cavern for eight years now. Wouldn't you want a drink?"

"Your the brat Hugue and Abel found outside the city?" Leon frowned as he got to his feet. "Of all the nicknames I would have for you Abel, grandpa never even came up."

"I'm hungry! Thanks for the drink hottie," Kaiya smiled as she took another swig before handing the bottle back to Leon. Then she started walking down the hallway.

"Hottie?" Leon frowned as he followed Abel after Kaiya. "You would think she's twelve."

"Three years off," Kaiya called back as she continued walking.

"Why is there some fifteen year old prancing around the Vatican?" Leon growled.

"Didn't ya hear? The prissy princess put me on grandpa's team for when I get a mission now that I am an AX agent."

"You're walking funny," Leon commented.

"Yeah, well you look funny," Kaiya countered as she stopped walking and turned around to face the two men. "Now, do I have to search every inch of this place for a cafeteria or will one of you either tell me or direct me? I am hungry and haven't eaten real food for about eight years."

"Calm down, and I'll take you there like I told you in the garden," Abel spoke as he walked over next to her then held out his hand for her to take and she took it and let him lead her down the hall while Leon followed, drinking what was left of his Vodka.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
